lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Rohaz
Population: 1 ( registered as extinct ) ( previously in the Trillions ) *Territory: None *Government: Legislative Republic ( No longer exists ) *Leader: High Commander Fenix ( deceased ) *Currency: Unknown *Capital: Arktavia ( Is now Epsilon territory ) *Military Strength: None *Year Founded: Unknown *Life Span: Unknown ( Rohaz death of old age ranged within massive extremes. Oldest case was approximately 60 million years old while others would die in as soon as 750,000 years ) The Mentis and the Robur The Rohaz are an ancient species that resided within the LGA System billions of years ago. Initially, the Rohaz were a species nearly identical in every way to humans, but 8 billion years ago they evolved into two subspecies called the Rohaz Robur, and the Rohaz Mentis. They were highly evolved and incredibly technologically advanced, developing technologies that humans have yet to fathom creating, and had abilities that made the slight capabilities of humans seem extremely trivial in comparison. Extinction 5.5 Billion Years Ago The Rohaz-Mentis had completed colonizing the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy. Cities populated by Mentis and many colonies populated by space-faring Robur were created on nearly all inhabitable planets ( others were inhabited at later dates after terra-forming took place ). Though some planets contained complex life forms similar to their planets, they only discovered the lowest forms of intelligent life within the galaxy. They then began research into large-scale biological development and into higher-speed ftl drives in order to gain the ability to eventually explore other galaxies. 5 Billion Years Ago Rohaz begin Project Creation, and start development of a self-contained fully functional solar system within one the outer arms of the Milky Way Galaxy. *Mercury: Set-up as an checkpoint for Robur entering the solar system. *Venus: Gas resources and Biological Testing ( Biological Testing never implemented ) *Mars: Research Facility and Biological Testing *Earth: Biological Testing *Jupiter: Primary gas resources *Other Planets/Moons: Resources and Planetary Research 3 Billion Years Ago The Rohaz-Mentis completed development in "Hyper-Light Speed" drives and ships capable of traversing the vast void between galaxies. 250,000 ships, each containing over 1 million Mentis, were sent away from the Milky Way galaxy towards many galaxies that the Rohaz theorized were similar enough to the Milky Way to contain planets capable of having life or capable being terra-formed. 600 Million Years Ago The Rohaz-Mentis had received many reports from multiple Galaxies of successful colonization in some solar systems. The reports were sent via Quantum-Entanglement in the form of small bits of communication data. Though this was an amazing discovery for the Mentis, the trip between galaxies took upwards of 300,000 years so more ships were never sent to further colonize the other galaxies. Over time communication with the other galaxies came only in the form of annual status reports and the governments of the Mentis between galaxies became separated. 69 Million Years Ago The first offensive against the Mentis is made by the Robur igniting the start of the Rohaz civil war. This war would prove to be the most intense conflict in the history of the known universe spanning millions of years, and spanning across the entirety of the Milky Way galaxy. 65 Million Years Ago Robur forces temporarily invade the surface of Earth, planting a bomb that would destroy virtually all biological test subjects in hopes of sabotaging Mentis military research. Though they did not adversely effect the Mentis military, they did drastically change the course that Earth evolution would take. Surviving species are abandoned on Earth's surface and left to evolve independently. Millions of Years of War After the severe Mentis casualties of the Robur's initial strike, the Mentis military counterattacks. The ensuing battles would prove costly for the Mentis and Robur, but both sides showed no signs of letting the other gain the upper-hand. Though battles would continue, the war would largely remain as a stalemate for millions of years to come. 20,000 B.C. Mentis researchers in a facility on the surface of Mars start the Amalgam Project, the goal being the creation of Rohaz with traits taken from both Robur and Mentis specimens in hopes that this new subspecies would have the strengths of both breeds of Rohaz with none of their weaknesses in hopes of strengthening the Rohaz species as a whole in spite of the war. Mentis scientists create 26 specimens, but only one fully develops; subject Terrus Unus. 19,985 B.C. After a number of "incidents" involving Terrus Unus and large numbers of lab workers, he was deemed too unstable for continued study. They placed the subject under cryo-stasis and transported him back to a secure facility on planet Venglar in the LGA System. Researchers abandon the Amalgam Project. 19,984 B.C. Mentis military re-opens the Mars Research Facility and continues research into the Amalgam Project in hopes of creating new successful Hybrids that they can be mass produced and used against the Robur. After using what the previous researchers on the project discovered and by making slight modifications, 3 successful new Hybrid subjects were created: Tempest Incendia, Cahlyo Vesicus, and after the combat capabilities witnessed on Terrus Unus: Terrus Duos. 19,942 B.C. Robur forces invade the surface of Mars. The 3 hybrids ( still inactive within Bio-Pods ) are transported to the Orbital Research Station in high orbit over Earth. The Robur reach the Mars research facility and promptly destroy it. 17,322 B.C. After millions of years, the scale of the war tips in favor of the Robur. The Robur near the last line of Mentis defenses within the LGA system. 17,317 B.C. After military research that started in 21,000 B.C. High Commander Fenix gave the order to begin construction of a doomsday weapon with the capability to cause the extinction of the Robur. 17,251 B.C. The experimental Menton Superweapon is completed. 17,201 B.C. The Robur begin the break the last line of Mentis defenses. 17,200 B.C. As the Menton weapon was preparing to fire Robur forces attacked Demith II, the planet the super-weapon was located on. During the battle the control systems for the weapon were damaged in the worst possible way just before the weapon fired. The ensuing wave of energy was designed to destroy all living Robur, but instead proceeded to destroy all living Rohaz within the galaxy. The only survivors were those on the Orbital Research Station above Earth as they were within a special Genetic Defense Array they had set-up on Earth to protect the biological specimens from being influenced in their evolutionary paths. 17,199 B.C. After Orbital Research Station's scouting drones found no survivors after the launch of the Menton Superweapon the facility goes into lockdown, it's inhabitants placing their hopes upon the primitive humans down on Earth, and hoping someday they would develop to a level in which their genetic coding would be close enough to repopulate the Rohaz species. With the station's inhabitants in cryo-sleep the computer systems tracked the development of the humans, and was set to awaken its inhabitants once breeding became feasible. 1109 A.D. In a freak accident a large asteroid impacts the Orbital Station shattering it into many pieces, and causing it to lose orbit. 98% of the facility burns up in the atmosphere, 4 cryo-pods beat the odds and land on the surface with the Rohaz within still alive. The pods land far away from each other, one lands in Europe, another two land on separate parts of Asia, and the other crashes on the North Pole embedding itself within the ice. 3 of the pods belonged to the hybrids ( Terrus Duos, Tempest Incendia, and Cahlyo Vesicus ) who were awakened in their impacts. The other was a member of the facility's security force and remained frozen in the polar north unawakened. Physiology Though the Rohaz Mentis and Rohaz Robur are extremely different physically and mentally there are things that all Rohaz have in common. An early evolution of the Rohaz before they split into the subspecies was growing past the need for pupils. They have solid color eyes that use something similar to electromagnetics to view the world around them, which keeps their vision completely adapted to any light condition. They also have far more efficient metabolisms than humans, they don't store calories in the form of fat and their cells show little signs of aging even after thousands of years. They are immune to the dangers of zero pressure vacuums and their cells can store enough oxygen from one breathe to last them for months unless undergoing extreme exertion. Rohaz mature early on much in the same fashion as humans, reaching puberty at 19-26 years old. After they are full-grown their physical strength ( advantaged in the Robur ), and mental abilities ( Mentis ) can continue to increase to incredible heights. At ages ranging from 500-10,000 years of age depending on the given Rohaz, they undergo a "sub-evolution" in which all of their abilities multiply in magnitude and capability. Also, in an unexplained physiological development any hair the Rohaz grows after the sub-evolution contains no pigment. Among all Rohaz cultures the white hair of the evolved is revered. Due to the advanced physiology of the Rohaz the amount of time that the typical Rohaz mother is pregnant for is 10 years. The Mentis The Mentis are one of the two subspecies of Rohaz that evolved 8 billion years ago. The Mentis brain evolved in such a way that over thousands of years, their mental capacity increased to nearly 800,000,000 times that of their previous evolutionary forms. With minds this powerful, there was no limit to what the Mentis could achieve. They could manipulate elements such as fire and water by simply thinking about it, and eventually were even able to fly by just processing a quick thought. The Mentis are the true definition of the statement "Mind over Matter", as they could do nearly everything by going beyond the limitations of their carbon-based bodies. Up until a Mentis reached the beginning of puberty they were not much different from modern humans because it took longer for a Mentis' body to develop to its higher evolutionary level due to the complexity of their cellular structure. Upon reaching puberty ( about 19-26 Earth years, though they still went through drastic development even after this point ) a Mentis typically started experiencing a massive spike in brain power as their mind began developing its Mentis capabilities. It was during the puberty cycle, which lasted on average about 6 years, that a Mentis began to see their powers begin to develop. The normal Mentis would begin gaining control of a specific Mental ability that their mind had an affinity to ( telekinesis, pyrokinesis, hydrokiesis, terrakinesis etc. ) and would later gain their ability to fly. After reaching early maturity a Mentis would have pretty good control over the ability they naturally grasped and were then also capable of training their minds to gain the ability to manipulate other elements or energies. Learning a new ability was a long and arduous process for a Mentis as they had to manipulate their own mind to adapt to a different "elemental architecture". The elemental architecture was the part of the Mentis brain that used a strange energy to subconsiously exert control over atoms around the Mentis and gave them their abilties. In the Mentis Military, soldiers were trained to learn/master two specific combat driven mental abilities with one primary and one secondary in order to be more efficient and effective in combat. There were also people known as "World Masters", though the name carried deeper meaning in the Mentis language. World Masters seeked to learn and master all of the mental abilities a Mentis was capable of having, but there were so many that none ever managed to do it. The typical Mentis usually chose to forgo learning new abilities entirely as the process was so difficult that it was not worth it. Another adaptation made by the Mentis brain was a small invisible kinetic barrier that was constantly formed over the surface of their skin as long as they were a healthy state. The barrier was only strong enough to help the Mentis avoid being quickly killed if they were attacked by something like a Robur, but a Robur would still be able to penetrate the protection quickly after an initial attack. The shield would have also been strong enough to protect them from a small amount of small-arms fire from Human weaponry, though continued attack from small arms would quickly cause the barrier to fail. The barrier only served to block kinetic attacks ( being hit by concussive force ) and did nothing to protect them from heat, cold, or various energies. The barrier was invisible and imposed upon their skin in such a way that it was completely impossible to detect its presence through sight or touch. Because of their brain power, the Mentis had the best technology, science, education, and lifestyle in general, as most Mentis were first class citizens. The idea of mind over matter led the Mentis to completely disapprove of the Robur, who they saw as a weaker species due to the fact that they were not on an equal scale when it came to brain development. The Mentis had a superiority complex, as they believed that they were simply better than the Robur, and that the Robur were evolved just for the purpose to serve the far superior Mentis race. Though there were cases of above average Robur attending schools and attaining positions in government, these cases were few and far between. This eventually led to the Robur-Mentis War 69 million years ago which wiped out both species. The Robur The Robur are those who 8 Billion years ago, when the Rohaz began evolution into the subspecies, were among the physical labor or agricultural class. They developed into a society that contributed to the overall Rohaz species through physical labor. They often did not go to school or have positions within government because they lacked the advanced intelligence of the Mentis and were often times treated as second class citizens when they were seen within the large predominantly Mentis cities. Typically they remained separate from the Mentis in more rural regions only coming to the cities in order to trade goods. Over millions of years their musculature developed and became thousands of times more effective and efficient, they also grew taller to stand at about 7.5 to 9 feet in height. Once they had fully developed into modern Rohaz Robur their musculature allowed them to perform incredible feats of strength; such as leaping over canyons and lifting immense amounts of weight. It is not known what the maximum possible strength for a Robur was, but according to Robur myth some of the first Robur were able to move the very continents ( though this is quite unlikely ) and during the Robur-Mentis War Mentis forces witnessed the stronger Robur single-handily destroying starships, and toppling sky-scrapers. In order to handle the forces they exerted upon themselves the Robur developed incredibly dense muscles and bones as well as skin resistant to blunt forces. Though they were very durable they were far from invincible and to combat the harsh conditions they lived in they developed an advanced form of rapid cellular regeneration which allowed them to recover from wounds that were extremely fatal to Mentis in mere moments. Most Robur lived as second class citizens in the Mentis cities. Usually forced into menial work as they were thought to be so stupid that could not grasp anything outside of the ability to use their strength. But not all Robur lived like this, there were also Robur who called themeselves "Full Robur" as they lived outside of the Mentis' society. The Full Robur prided themeselves in self-profiency. They considered their lack of technology evidence of their strength. Full Robur had no true cities as the Mentis did, they lived in "Families" that worked as a unit to support the growth and development of the young and eachother. The families lived mostly independently, but once an orbital cycle ( depending on the planet ) the leaders of each family would meet for the "Equalizing" in order to delegate Robur law and trade in order to balance out the strength of the families. The Robur would often trade with the mentis as the Robur lived relatively modern lives and still desired some technology. Despite being much less inteligent than the Mentis, the Robur were not stupid. They were, in fact, far more intelligent than modern humans and were capable of operating nearly all forms of Rohaz-Mentis technology as well as understanding the basic functions behind how much of it worked. Many Robur were space-farers and would colonize and create new families on the surfaces of multiple planets in different Solar systems. Combat of the War Mentis Rohaz Mentis relied heavily on their technological superiortiy to combat the Robur. The Mentis were able to bombard ground forces from the sky and from orbit with their ships, and used advanced weaponry from their ground forces. Most Mentis weaponry used pure energy as the primary ammunition. Though their weapons were incredibly advanced they often found themeselves overwhelmed by the Robur's unstoppable rush attacks. Mentis weapons were able to make rather quick work of the Robur, but the Robur would quickly recover due to their advanced regeneration abilities. To combat this, the Mentis developed a compound that once applied to an area of a Robur's body would disable their ability to regenerate that area and the area around that part of the body. While ships and other vehicles armed the new weaponry were able to combat the Robur with much greater efficiancy the infantry didn't fair quite as well, the weapon only enough power to fire 5 times with a recharge of about 35 seconds between shots. Mentis Infantry combined their use of advanced tech with their elemental capabilities using their flight to gain a mobility advantage over the Robur. Usually a squad of Mentis would suppress with weapons and elemental attacks waiting for an opportunity to apply the anti-regeneration compound. Once a target had been struck with the compound the Mentis would quickly focus their attacks to make quick work of the given Robur. Squads would rotate use of the anti-reg compound in order to be more efficient. When the Robur were able to break through Mentis defenses their first initiative was to fire attacks rapidly to slow down the Robur while using evasive meneavures to stay as far from the attacking Robur as possible. Though they were enemies there were, in fact, some Robur allied with the Mentis. These Robur were combined with the Mentis infantry, and would usually be used to hold an enemy Robur's attention while the Mentis squad attacked from a range. Though the Robur were looked down upon by Mentis society, the Robur were respected within their squads. Robur The Robur were vastly outclassed by the Mentis in terms of military force and weaponry, but this did not hold them back. Robur primarily used captured Mentis spacecraft for travel and inter-planetary combat. When engaged with Mentis ships they would attempt to mimic Mentis combat tactics at first, but once they had an opening they would launch squads of Robur infantry from their ships at the enemy ships. The launched Robur that managed to make it passed the attacks of the enemy ships would tear through the hulls of the enemy ships and board ( vaccum wasn't a threat to either race of Rohaz ). Almost always the Mentis on the ships were not prepared for the boarding Robur and would be quickly overtaken. The Robur would then add the defeated ships to their fleets. In ground conflicts the Robur would run primarily flanking tactics in which groups of Robur would charge head on. These "chargers" would attempt to get as close to the Mentis they were attacking as possible while other groups would circle around to flank the Mentis, sneak in to attack a VIP, or steal vital peice of technology or information. In close quarters combat Robur would merely close any gap between them and their target Mentis while sustaining as little damage as possible. It was vital in ground conflicts for Robur to be sure to avoid being hit by the Mentis' anti-regeneration compound. There were also Mentis that sympathized with the Robur and would aid them in the conflict. When a Mentis did battle alongside Robur forces they would typically attack from a hidden position while the Chargers distracted the Mentis forces.